A variety of different types of audio-visual media can be enjoyed by individual users experiencing the media alone. However, many individuals find it more enjoyable to experience media in a social setting. As an example, many people like to congregate so that a live sporting event can be viewed in the presence of friends. However, it is not always possible for individuals to congregate for social viewing in the same location.